I Can't Cure It, but I Can Make It Worse
by Edogawa 'Yukishibemura' Arthur
Summary: [A sided-story/alternative story of "The Chaos of Inazuma Senior High" -KyouRan version] Kariya and the others are teasing Tsurugi and Kirino to confess to each other, but the two was just too stubborn to admit that they loved each other. After the mid-term exam had just finished, Kirino uses her chance to do 'something' to Tsurugi who is sick because he had laughed too much.


**A/N: Ciluk .. Baa! Wrong! I mean ... peek-a-boo! ****\(**=w=)/ Finally after the long wait ... This was supposed to be a birthday fic for Yumi Onee-san (ukiddingme) on 22 August, but I have no inspiration for a new fic. I forced my mind to think of a good idea, and this is like the ... forth/fifth idea. I've wrote for about five pages in Ms. Word for each idea, that's why this is published so late. Gomenasai u_u

**Taiyou: Introduction, introduction! This is a sided-story, or an alternate story, whatever you called it, of "The Chaos of Inazuma Senior High". You need to read that fic first, or otherwise you won't understand the plot. However, this is in KyouRan version! Any KyouRan shippers here?**

**ME! I'm a KyouRan shipper! Especially with gender-bend! I'm so glad that Yumi Onee-san is alo a KyouRan shipper! XDD**

**Kishibe: Don't mind the crazy author! She's on a holiday right now, and unfortunately got sick. She's out of inspiration, she had a bad coughing and sneezing illness,and ... her grammar had become worsen! Beware!**

**Kita: Hopefully this fic is ... understandable ^^"a~**

* * *

Inazuma Senior High just had their mid-term exam for the day finished. Today is the third day of their exam. Some students from class 2-B and 2-C are strolling down the hall. They are talking about their exam result. If you're asking why 2-A is not coming along with them is because that they're too busy studying. Well, class 2-A is for geniuses after all. Unlike class 2-B the crazy class nor 2-C the delinquent class, although there are some geniuses slipped on the two classes. And why is Mitsuyoshi in the gang although she's a student from 2-A? Well, she's apparently one of the most genius of all geniuses in her class, and the most genius of all geniuses are mostly wandering around the school. Probably she is still as close as she was before with her friends from junior high who are in class 2-B and 2-C, and joined the gang.

"Ne, ne, Midori, do you remember question number 26 in our physical exam?" asked Kirino to one of her best friend.

"Ah, I remember," Midori replied as she flicks her finger. "It was a very weird question."

"I agree. I also have a weird question for number 26," Kurosaki joined to the conversation. "Etto … I think the question goes something like … ummh … ah, yeah. It says like this: _Who is the name of the dentist's child who is kidnapped in Detective Conan saying that he saw lots of crabs which turn out to the tables and chairs seen from a specific height?_ It's weird isn't it? How could a physical exam turns out to be an anime question? Yesterday, the weird question was about K-pop, now anime. What next?"

"Ah, I also have that question!" exclaimed Hayabusa.

"Now that's weird," commented Midori. "The question I got was … _What is the name of the person who is one of the three suspects in Conan episode 75 who had a habit of biting his nail?_ What the hell?!"

And so, the students share their weird questions. For question number 26, there are always different questions for different students, although some got the same. Such as:

"_What's Kaito Kid's quote Conan always thinks again and again in Detective Conan?_"  
"_Who had said the following statement in Detective Conan: Cooking is all about the inside. After all, you forget about the appearance as soon as you eat it._"  
"_What is the name of Okano Rika's manager who tried to kill her using flowers in Detective Conan?_"  
And such …. The questions is all basically from Detective Conan, while yesterday K-pops question was about the band Boyfriend. WTH?!

"I really don't understand what the hell is going on on whichever teacher is writing these questions'," blurted Kita. Everyone nodded.

Taiyou looked to his right and left for a quite time now. It's as if he's looking for something. "Now that I think about it, where's Taiga?"

"Ah, I saw her with Aphrodi-sensei a while ago. Be careful, Yukimura. That flirtatious sensei might flirt with her," answered Isozaki dryly.

"Oh, shoot!" Yukimura yelped as he hurried and rushed to find his girlfriend, making everyone sweat dropped. Yukimura and Kishibe had been dating for a while now after Shindou, Tsurugi and Hayabusa hardly persuade him to confess. Good thing that the girl accepted it after she (kindly) rejects Kita. Well, who cares about that now? Kita already found his true love too, anyway, Nishinosora Yoichi, his new girlfriend.

"What kind of boyfriend is that?" Hayabusa sweat dropped. "How can he not remember about his girlfriend not by his side?"

"But isn't it nice?" smiled Kirino.

"Huh?"

"I mean, well … he got all overprotective and such when he remembers that his girlfriend is not around and might be stolen by someone else. Although she might be careless sometimes, ehehehe …. I wish I could have a boyfriend like that too."

Shindou smirked. "Then why don't you confess to Tsurugi then?"

Kirino blushed right away as she eye-twitched at the brunette. "Wh-what are you talking about, Sh-Shindou? I-I … I feel nothing for Tsurugi other than friends. Th-that's all."

"But you're stuttering, Ki-ri-no Ran~" Midori teased.

"Oh, just shut up, Midori!" Kirino hissed.

Koori chuckled, "but Tsurugi-kun does love you too, you know~"

"Everyone, well, most people in this school knew that you love Tsurugi-kun and Tsurugi loves you back. Why do you still want to hide from reality, Ran?" Izumi grinned. "All there need to be is just you and Tsurugi-kun to get together~"

"With some little push," added Hinano.

"You guys look cute together, if I should say," complimented Taiyou with a giggle.

Kirino hissed at her friends, "shut up."

And they all laughed together … until they heard loud laughing from inside the art room. They opened the door only to reveal Kishibe, Tsurugi, Hakuryuu, Kariya, Akane and a gloomy Yukimura inside the room with an angered Hiroto-sensei. Kishibe, Tsurugi, Hakuryuu, Kariya and Akane are laughing their guts off, while Yukimura is still gloomy sitting next to his girlfriend and Hiroto-sensei is … well, how should he be described? Messy hair with some orange dye on it, broken glasses on his face putted in an untidy position, his cloth are damp and were spoiled by some paints. When the gang get inside the art room, Hiroto stormed off the room with an angry face plastered.

Kirino shot Tsurugi a questioning look. "What's going on here?" she asked.

"Oh look what we got here, Kirino-senpai who's going to confess to Tsurugi-senpai, eh~?" teased Kariya, in which he received a good punch on the stomach from the rosette. Kirino used her chance while Aoi's not around to punch his boyfriend. Yes, Sorano Aoi from class 1-A is Kariya's girlfriend. They had been dating for about half a year now.

"Shut up, why would I?" Kirino scowled.

"Yeah, why would her?" chimed Kishibe. Everyone turns their attention to her now, in which the girl rolled her eyes. "I mean, shouldn't Tsurugi be the one who confessed to Ran? Well, that is only if he's a man," she explained in a sarcastic tone as she smirked at Tsurugi who only pouted at her.

"Me? Confessing to that annoying Kirino Ran girl? Oh. Hell. No!" protested Tsurugi.

"Oh, and are you expecting me to confess to you? It's a Big. Fat. NO!" Kirino added.

Shindou sighed. "Put that aside. Kariya, why are you here? Aren't you a freshman?"

Kariya snorted, "like I care, Shindou-senpai. I was just coming to this room to check if my pranks are okay, and then I met Kishibe-senpai, Tsurugi-senpai, Akane-senpai and Hakuryuu-senpai discussing about the weird question in the exam with Aphrodi-sensei and Hiroto-sensei. So, I just joined them. And not long after Aphrodi-sensei left the room not before he pissed Yukimura-senpai for pretending to flirt with his girlfriend. Then when Hiroto-sensei is about to left, my prank works and it did annoy him!"

"Ah, so that's what happened," chimed the gang in unison.

"What kind of prank did you do to Hiroto-sensei?" asked Shindou again.

"Huh? What kind of prank?"

Tsurugi laughed and starts to roll on the floor recalling what just happened. "Believe me you don't wanna know. His prank is just like magician."

Kirino rolled her eyes. "Tsurugi Kyousuke the Laughing Hyena, stop laughing already! It's annoying me!"

Tsurugi finally stopped laughing and stood up to a sting position. "Yeah, yeah, sure, Princess Kirino."

"Ne, ne, minna! What do you think of a party? I'm deciding to make a party after the mid-exam to relief our stresses from the weird questions we always got everyday, what do you guys think?" Akane offered her friends.

At first everyone in the room shared glances at each other, but then cheered, "YEAH!"

"Am I also invited?" asked Kariya.

Akane smiled at him. "Ah, about that … well, actually I'm planning this party with Aoi-chan, and of course you will. But we won't be in the same party, cuz you're a first-year. Gomenne, Kariya-kun."

"Oh, I see. If that's the case, then it's fine. Too bad I can't play a prank on Tsurugi-senpai, though," the tealnette snickered, in which the said senpai scowled at him.

* * *

At the party ….

Everyone is having fun at the party. They laughed, chatted, joked, giggled, chuckled and such. Some even pranks at each other. At the end, they decided to have a food fight, but then they remembered about the kids in the poor countries who are now having a war and could hardly eat anything. Why should they wasted their food for their sake of fun while those people are suffering from hunger and difficulties? Beside, they're already high schoolers and shouldn't think like little kids, right? They're having a lot of fun even without food war, anyway.

Well, that is except of one particular student.

"Ehem," Kirino cleared her throat. "What's wrong with you, Mister?" she asked in a sarcastic tone to Tsurugi who is sitting weakly besides her.

Yup, that one particular student is Tsurugi Kyousuke.

The boy opened his eyelid one by one slowly, and then he just shrugs it off. "What's your business, Pinky?"

Kirino shot him a deathly glare. "You can't talk! You yourself is in a weak and sick position like that!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Tsurugi ended his sentence with a yawn.

Kirino leaned her face closer to his to examine it better. Tsurugi who just realized that a minute later blushed as red as he could. Their face are now only about a few centimeters.

"Err … Ran? What are you doing?" he asked, still with blushes on his face, and it gets redder when Kirino started to put her hand on his forehead.

"Hot," replied the girl dryly as lean backwards.

"What?"

"I said you're hot! Not in that way, but your body temperature! What happened?"

"Ah, that," Tsurugi recalled his flashback in a disappointment tone, but of course he had expected the girl to respond in that way. "I … well, yesterday Kariya played a prank on Nagumo-sensei when me, Kishibe, Yukimura, Mitsuyoshi, Akane and Hakuryuu was in the chemistry lab. The red-headed teacher was snoring loudly. He put on some 'make up' on his face while he's sleeping with a nail polish. I laughed so hard when I saw him walking down the hall like nothing had happened. That was until I fall down from the stairs because of laughing too hard. Moreover, at the way back home, we shared our weird questions we received on our exam paper, and boy, it was too funny for me to handle."

Kirino shook her head. "That's not so funny, Tsurugi."

"Maybe for you, but it was too funny for me. You know … some things couldn't reach other people's feelings when it is told, unless you experience it yourself."

"Hmm … yeah, I guess. But still, your story didn't explain how did you got your fever."

"The fever, huh? At home I was still laughing so hard, and when my brother went to a hangover with his friends, I tagged along with him. My mind wasn't thinking straightly and I ended up drinking sake too much. In the morning, I fell down from my bed and my head bumped into my wardrobe. When I walk down the stairs, I …."

"Fell down again?"

"Uh-huh."

Kirino shook her head again. Oh, really? Tsurugi Kyousuke, one of the most popular boy in the school is acting like a kid? Kirino just can't believe it.

"Why you ask?" asked Tsurugi.

The rosette just giggle and fold her arms. "I can't cure your fever, but I can make it worse."

"Pardon me?"

"Do I have to repeat myself? I said I can't cure your fever, but I can make it worse. Is it clear?"

Tsurugi groaned and rolled his eyes. "Really, Ran. Everyone could do that. Curing an illness is not always easy, but worsening it is mostly vice versa."

Kirino just laughed and leaned forward (again). "What?" she hissed when Tsurugi is staring at her a bit scaredly and face full of scarlet color, redder than before.

"Y-you … what the hell are you … doing by leaning forward again?" Tsurugi scowled.

"I thought you want me to make your illness worsen?" chuckled the girl.

"I did not said that!" Tsurugi snorted.

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so, Tsurugi!"

Tsurugi is feeling really tired right now that he didn't even in a mood for an argument, which is very rare. Kirino took this as a chance and smirked.

"So?"

The navy-haired boy with so-called-tail sighed. "Okay, okay. You win. Then how are you gonna do to make my illness worsen?"

Instead of answering, Kirino leaned closer to his face and kissed him on the cheek. Of course Tsurugi's face got redden (if that is even possible) in an instant and back away.

"H-hold on a second!" he said as he pulls his face away from the rosette. "What was that for?"

Kirino laughed and started to roll on the ground. For her, the weird questions in the exam paper and Kariya's pranks aren't funny, but Tsurugi's red face is funnier. Well, Tsurugi rarely blushed, so this is a quite opportunity for her to see him directly like that. She's the one making him blush, in fact. Kirino stoo dup to a sitting position again and put one of her hand on Tsurugi's forehead. Then it goes down to his cheeks, and then his neck. And she starts to laugh again.

"I told you that I'd make your illness worsen, didn't I? And I just did! Your temperature risen. Pretty good, huh?" she smirked, in which the boy started to pout.

"Was that a confession?"

"Do I even have to confess after doing that?"

Tsurugi closes his eyes with a smile. "I see. That wasn't bad."

"Of course it's not bad. Why would it?"

"But why not on the lips?"

That question sure made Kirino rolled her eyes. "Because I just wanted to make your illness worsen and not get infected by you, that's why?" she chuckled.

And Tsurugi pouted again. From his theory as far as he knew, fever doesn't spread. But he also knew it's for safety too. He now has to wait and rest in his home until he could bump his lips onto the rosette's lips. Get well soon, Tsurugi!

"Now that I think about it again, where's everyone?" mumbled Tsurugi as he examined the room he is in now, and the only person he found is only himself and Kirino.

"Get well soon, Kyou! See ya next time when you get well!" Kirino chuckled as she give another kiss on Tsurugi's other cheek and left.

"Wait, what? Are you leaving me alone here? Ran! WAIT FOR ME!"

* * *

**A/N: So ... how was it? Ah, and about Kirino, she was just teasing Tsurugi. Of course Kirino knew that Tsurugi didn't say he wanted his illness to get worsen, she's just playing around with him. I was trying to put on some humor, but as you know I'm in not a good condition so I can't think of any. Gomenasai ... u_u And as for the Detective Conan ... don't mind them, ne? As I said before, I was trying to put on some humor with it, but I got no inspiration and I don't know how to fix them. Just ignore them, ne? Ne? ^^"a**

**Kishibe: -_-" She just become a Mystery Freak and addicted to that anime. Just forget everything about it ...**

**Yukimura: But if any of you are Detective Conan fans, then you guys must be able to solve those questions right? ;)**

**Gomenasai, I'm really lack of inspiration for new stories. Feel free to flame, I don't mind =_= But I hope you will like it, Yumi Onee-san. Honto ni gomenasaifor the lameness ... *runs away* T^T**


End file.
